Campeonatos, música y sentimientos
by Darcy Fall In Love
Summary: Un FF, una competicion musical, un sentimiento, una oposicion... A todo eso se enfrentan en esta historia pasar y leer
1. Montamos un grupo?

_**Holaaaa, este es mi primer fic soy novata en esto XD, pero a lo que iba este fic es de Inazuma Eleven, y para nada me pertenecen los personajes y la historia son propiedad de level 5.**_

_**Ya casi era invierno, era nuestro segundo torneo, íbamos de primeros en la clasificación, pero tanto Silvia, Celia como yo teníamos el mismo problema en mente: El amor.**_

_**Después de hablar sobre quienes nos gustaban, Silvia confeso algo, dijo que desde que Eric había vuelto, se había dado de cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el.**_

_**Celia que estaba loca por Boby y… bueno, pues yo… **_

_**No había mucho que decir estaba loca por Mark, creo que era su físico su forma de ser su… Todo el.**_

_**Decidimos tomar medidas, todas nos ayudaríamos mutuamente, para poder confesar nuestros sentimientos y esperar que fueran correspondidos.**_

_**Al día siguiente Celia llego muy exhausta hasta nosotras, llevaba un panfleto de color rosa pastel en la mano y comenzó ha hablar:**_

_**-Chicas, a que no sabéis que?**_

_**-No, que- dijimos las dos.**_

_**-Hay castings para cantar en el instituto, hacerse el grupo oficial y luego representarlo en un concurso!-**_

_**-Y? Que quieres decir con eso?**_

_**-Que nos presentemos!-**_

_**-Pero, Celia ya estamos en el equipo de futbol no tendríamos tiempo- Dijo Silvia.**_

_**-Si que lo tendríamos dijo, además con Nelly como cantante principal…-**_

_**-Que! No hablas en serio- Le dije.**_

_**-Claro que si, con tu voz ganamos seguro-**_

_**-Yo acepto- Dijo Silvia muy convencida -Venga Nelly será divertido, porfaaa-**_

_**-Bueno, vale esta bien acepto- Le dije -Cuando empezamos?-**_

_**-Ahora- Dijo Celia muy convencida.**_

_**-Que?- Como que ahora!- Le dijimos.**_

_**-Si, nos inscribimos y luego a ensayar, nadie va ha estar en el salón de actos, además lo he reservado- Dijo Triunfante –Además la profesora no va ha venir a partir de esta hora tiene cosas que hacer me he informado-**_

_**-Tu siempre tan preparada, no? Pues entonces vamos- Le dije con una sonrrisa.**_

_**En el trayecto nos encontramos con los chicos, parecían preparados para entrenar, ellos tampoco tenían clase, cuando nos miraron empezaron a hablar:**_

_**-Hola chicas, a donde vais?- Pregunto Mark con su sonrrisa característica de siempre.**_

_**-Ha, pues íbamos ha- Pum Silvia le pego un codazo ha Celia.**_

_**Los chicos miraban sin comprender, pero al ver la cara de Silvia tuve que reaccionar.**_

_**-Emm esto, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer y no podemos ir al entrenamiento, pero cualquier cosa que necesitéis venir al salón de actos allí nos encontrareis, de acuerdo?-**_

_**-Si de acuerdo- Contestaron todos a la vez.**_

_**Nos fuimos a apuntarnos, decidimos un nombre Raimon girls en homenaje al equipo, y nos fuimos a ensayar al salón de actos, decidí preguntarle a Silvia por que no quería que los chicos se enteraran y lo hice:**_

_**-Silvia, puedo preguntarte algo?-**_

_**-Claro, Nelly, de que se trata?-**_

_**-Quisiera saber, porque no querías que los demás se enteraran de todo esto?-**_

_**-Pues es que, no es por ellos si no que creo que, Eric me tomaría por tonta-**_

_**-Pero que tonterías dices! Tu te oyes! tocas muy bien el teclado y también sabes cantar seguro que le encantarías-**_

_**-Si creo que tienes razón- Dijo mucho mas animada.**_

_**-Bueno chicas todo listo- Dijo Celia que estaba terminando de montar su batería.**_

_**Cogi mi guitarra eléctrica y empezamos a ensayar.**_

**Paso a tercera persona**

_**Con los chicos:**_

_**-Emm chicos… no os ha parecido que las chicas estaban muy raras- Menciona Mark**_

_**-Si lo cierto es que note a Silvia estaba muy rara- Contesto Jack**_

_**-Y Nelly, os fijasteis lo nerviosa que estaba cuando nos contesto?- Comento Axel**_

_**-Por que no vamos a ver que es lo que hacen- Propuso Jude**_

_**-Vale vamos, me preocupa la actitud de Silvia- Dijo Eric**_

_**-Ya si fuera eso- Dijo Boby en un tono bajo**_

_**-Que dices Boby?- Le dijo Eric**_

_**-Nada… que vamos- Contesto**_

_**Y así se encaminaron hacia el salón para, sin ser vistos saber que hacían las chicas.**_

_**Bueno que pasara esta Eric colgado de Silvia se vera en el próximo capi.**_

_**Me gustaría saber que les ha parecido plisss dejen Reviews.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capi. **_

_**Besosss.**_


	2. Probemas y primeras contrincantes

_**Holaaa esta el la segunda parte espero que os guste y gracias por los Reviews y los consejos me han ayudado bastante, a y Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece ni sus personajes son propiedad de level 5.**_

_Iban caminando ya estaban a unos pasos del salón cuando se escucharon una guitarra una batería también un teclado y a alguien cantando._

_Se pararon enfrente de la puerta era grande y Mark propuso entrar:_

_-Voy a abrir la puerta así que todo el mundo en silencio-_

_-Vale- Dijeron todos a la vez y susurrando._

_Se oía pero no se veía nada, decidieron ir tras las grandes cortinas rojas que estaban al lado de la entrada, ahí podían ver y oír sin temor a se vistos._

_-Tienen agallas, en ese concurso hay que cantar delante de todo el mundo e institutos, pero para ser sinceros lo hacen muy bien- Comento Axel._

_-Si es cierto no me desagrada para nada- Dijo Mark Mirándolas._

_-Bueno, silencio si no se darán de cuenta de que estamos aquí, además quiero oír- Dijo, Eric._

**Paso a primera persona**

_-Nos ha salido bastante bien, una mas y nos vamos al campo- Menciono Silvia_

_-Si, es lo mejor, si no después me duele la garganta si la esfuerzo demasiado.- Ya me empezaba a doler un poco._

_-Y? Cual va a ser la ultima?- Pregunto Celia._

_-Untouched- Dijo Silvia._

_-Vale pero Celia tendrás que dejar la batería y tocar el violonchelo, vale?- Comente con una sonrrisa._

_-Vale-_

_-Tú empiezas Silvia- Dijo Celia._

_-Vale, 1, 2, 3, **CUATRO**!-_

_Empecé a cantar y ellas con migo._

**Paso a tercera persona**

_-Bueno van a acabar ahora, seria mejor si nos fuéramos hiendo- Propuso Boby._

_-Si por que como nos cojan… Nos matan- Dijo Eric._

_-Pues en marcha- Sorrio Mark._

_Salieron por la puerta silenciosamente mientras apreciaban la música por última vez. Mientras se dirigían hacía el campo, hablaban de lo mucho que les había gustado la música, y que no entendían por que no querían contárselo._

_Nada mas llegar, siguieron con el entrenamiento, y 5 minutos después llegaron las chicas._

_-Silencio, haber si nos dicen lo del grupo- Dijo Mark._

_Las chicas llegaron y dijeron que tenían que anunciar algo._

**Paso a primera persona**

_-Hola, nosotras, teníamos que deciros algo- Dijo Silvia mientras se aproximaba al centro del campo, y los chicos también se acercaban al centro del campo, nosotras estábamos a su lado._

_-Si habla te escuchamos- Le dijo Eric con una sonrrisa en la cara, lo que provoco un leve sonrrojo en la cara de Silvia._

_-Bueno pues… **nostras nos hemos apuntado para ser el grupo de la escuela, y representarlo en el concurso- **Dijo Silviamuy rápido y fuerte. _

_-Eso era lo que hacíamos en el salón de actos- Les dije._

_-Y, por que no nos lo dijisteis antes?- Dijeron los chicos._

_Me reí y les dije –Es que Silvia tenia vergüenza pensó que os reiríais-_

_-No seguro que lo hacéis muy bien, la próxima vez nos pasamos por el salón de actos y vemos el ensayo- Dijo Mark –Así os damos la opinión- _

_-Vale, de acuerdo- Le dije con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_-Bueno, cambiando de tema, como os fue el entrenamiento, chicos?- Pregunto Celia_

_-Pues bastante bien, ahora que lo dices vamos a cambiarnos a si que nos vamos a los vestuarios- Contesto Jude._

_-Bueno pues nosotras vamos a componer algo y terminar algunos informes del equipo- Nos vemos en el club._

_Nosotras por un lado y ellos por otro, cuando llegamos al club de fútbol decidimos terminar los informes del equipo para luego poder componer algo, así nos sentamos y empezamos a redactar los informes._

**Paso a tercera persona**

_Los chicos en el trayecto para ir hasta los vestuarios, hablaban de que ahora entendían el por que no se lo dijeron al principio._

_Cuando llegaron y se fueron cambiando y saliendo uno por uno, al final solo quedaban Eric y Boby, los cuales mantenían una conversación bastante interesante:_

_-Oye…Eric a ti, te interesa alguien es decir, te gusta alguien?-_

_Eric tranquilamente le respondió –Si por que lo preguntas-_

_-Por nada, y, se puede saber quien es?-_

_-Si, si me dices quien te gusta a ti-_

_-Vale-_

_-Es una de las gerentes-_

_-Pero, no vale Eric me tienes que decir cual-_

_-Vamos Boby ya sabes cual es, y también se quien te gusta, no hay mucho que decir-_

_-También es verdad-_

_Una vez terminada esta frase, salieron del vestuario y se encaminaron hacia el club de fútbol, una vez allí abrieron la puerta y entraron. _

**Paso a primera persona**

_En ese momento entraron Boby y Eric por la puerta._

_-Ya era hora- Dijo Silvia –En donde estabais?-_

_-Es que Boby es muy lento y me pidió que lo esperara- Contesto Eric._

_-B-bueno sentaros vamos a empezar la reunión- Dijo Silvia._

_Cuando tomaron asiento comencé a hablar:_

_-Ya sabemos quien es nuestro próximo rival en el torneo es el instituto Brain… pero hay algo mas- En ese momento puse cara de seriedad y preocupación a la vez –Hay un nuevo instituto, que esta arrasando en torneo-_

_-Cual es?- Pregunto Mark muy serio._

_-El instituto Zeus y …el nuevo equipo se hacen llamar Emperadores Oscuros- Todo esto lo dije con un hilo de voz, al concluir la frase tuve que sentarme, pensar que todo aquello se podría repetir o que podría ser peor… me quitaba las fuerzas._

_Todo se quedo en silencio._

_**-Que! Pero si Ray Dark esta detenido, no puede ser que sea el y-**_

_-**Tranquilízate, Mark** no te preocupes, aun estamos investigando eso pero si sabemos que Ray Dark sigue en la cárcel, pero pronto sabremos mas estamos en ello, vale?- Le dije esto con ánimos de tranquilizarle, mientras lo miraba con ternura._

_-Vale- Me sonrió-Bueno, de nada sirve preocuparnos más, así que entrenaremos mas duro a partir de ahora-_

_-Siii- Contestaron_

_Llamaron por teléfono a Celia, cuando colgó nos dijo –Chicas tenemos que ir al salón-_

_-Y eso? Por que tenemos que ir al salón?- Pregunto Silvia_

_-Por que, nos van a anunciar a nuestras primeras contrincantes-_

_Me levante con decisión y dije –Bien, pues vamos-_

_Salimos de allí y nos encaminamos hacia el salón _

_Cuando llegamos nos dijeron que tomáramos asiento, y continuación nos empezaron a explicar –Bien, el primer instituto contra el que os vais a enfrentar en una batalla musical será el grupo…-_

_**Bueno hasta aquí con este capi, contra que grupo se enfrentaran de quienes están enamorados Eric y Boby… Porfa dejen Reviews quiero que me den opiniones, y enserio les agradezco mucho los Reviews. Bueno un beso prometo intentar actualizar mas rápido ^.^ CHAOOO. **_


	3. Esto no puede ser

_**Holaaa, lo siento mucho es que en navidades estuve de un lado para otro y al regresar al instituto buuum examen uno tras otro y no tuve tiempo sorry ahora sin mas la conti ;)**_

_-Vuestro primer contrincante será… Instituto Mary Times Memorial-_

_-**QUE!- Celia grito efusiva. **_

_-Ocurre algo con ese instituto Celia?- Pregunte preocupada._

_-**SI!, Ese instituto es el ganador del concurso anterior no deberíamos de enfrentarnos hasta ganar a todos los demás participantes!-**_

_-Es eso cierto?- Comente._

_-Si es cierto- Dijo el sub. Director._

_-Entonces?-_

_-Entonces nada señorita Nelly ustedes han sido el único grupo que se ha apuntado aparte de el Mary Times Memorial-_

_-D-de veras?-_

_-Si, se ha extendido el rumor de que nadie es capad de ganarlas y ningún grupo quiere participar, vosotras sois las únicas-_

_-Bien ningún problema, les quitaremos esa fama que tienen-_

_-Pareces muy decidida, acaso sabes quienes son tus rivales?-_

_-Si, lo se y… entre ellas se encuentra alguien a quien detesto mucho-_

_-De quien se trata Nelly-Me pregunto Silvia._

_-La conoces muy bien… es… Camelia-Levante la vista no me hacia falta mirarlas a la cara para ver su cara de sorpresa y de odio a la vez._

_-Bien, pues eso es todo, Ya os podéis retirar-_

_Con eso me levante y salí de allí bastante seria, a la vez con cara de me las vas a pagar… y eso es lo que pensaba en verdad, me las vas a pagar todas una a una poco a poco o tal vez de golpe, no lo se aun no lo tengo decidido pero ya veras._

_-Nelly-Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos era Silvia._

_-Estas bien?, digo por lo de Camelia-_

_-Tranquila Silvia estoy bien-_

_-Pero… lo que hizo no estuvo nada bien sobre todo por que te lo hizo a ti-_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-De modo que has vuelto?, y yo que pensaba que no tendría que ocuparme de ti, bueno que se le va hacer ahora escúchame bien niñata **MARK ES MIO, ME ENTIENDES? NO TE ACERQUES A EL, COMPRENDIDO?… ESTUPIDA.**_

_Aunque no tienes ninguna oportunidad-_

_-Dime Camelia, que te hace pensar eso?, no crees que estas muy confiada? demasiado diría yo- Lo cierto es que en ese momento me estaba invadiendo el temor algo que pocas veces he conocido._

_-Juego con ventaja, recuerda que lo conozco desde mucho mas antes que tu, y dime hablas con el… Es cierto, si hablas, sobre futbol y nada mas acéptalo querida gano **YO!**, y no hay vuelta atrás- Dicho eso me golpeo, y por muy extraño que parezca en mi le devolví el golpe, en ese momento me vino un sentimiento de ira y rabia a la vez._

_En ese instante llego Mark que quien por desgracia, solo había contemplado la escena de mi golpe hacia ella, y le había dejado una buena marca._

_-**Maaark, me ha golpeado.**- Camelia sabia muy bien abrir y cerrar el grifo a su antojo… para mi aquello solo eran lagrimas de cocodrilo._

_-Tranquilízate vale, yo ya estoy aquí y no te va a pasar nada.-Mark se fijo en mi no me quito la vista de encima. –Oye… Camelia ve a la enfermería a que te miren ese ojo-_

_-Esta bien- Se seco sus malditas lágrimas de cocodrilo y se fue._

_-Nelly… estas bien?-_

_-Si… perfectamente, por que habría de pasarme algo?-Me miro de arriba abajo hasta que se detuvo en mi brazo y en mi mejilla se dio de cuenta de las marcas que me había dejado Camelia y comprendió por que había reaccionado así._

_-Eso… te lo ha hecho Camelia, verdad?- Sus ojos serios no se quitaban de los míos, por lo cuales un montón de lagrimas querían empezar a brotar._

_-No- Dije cortante –Nelly…dime la verdad-_

_-Si, fue ella… y aunque sea así… seguramente que a ti… te importa muy poco- Lo dije derramando algunas lagrimas de las muchas que querían caer._

_-Nelly…- Se acerco y me abrazo –De donde sacas tu que no me importas?, **ME IMPORTAS Y MUCHO**- Me abrazo mucho mas fuerte._

_-M-mark- Mi llanto se hizo más fuerte, lo abrace,recuerdo que me dio un beso en la cabeza._

_-Vamos ya esta, déjame ver eso- Me levanto la cabeza por el mentón y me miro la mejilla estaba roja, ardiendo y el brazo, sangrando no se como lo hizo supongo que con las uñas, lo cierto es que se llevo gran parte de mi carne, me dolía y bastante._

_-Venga vamos- Me hizo señal para que lo siguiera_

_-A-adonde?-_

_-A la enfermería, piensas quedarte con eso así?-_

_-N-no-_

_-Pues vamos me quedare contigo, hasta que terminen de curarte eso-_

_-De acuerdo… oye gracias por todo-_

_-De nada mujer, para eso estoy, y ahora venga vamos-_

_Al llegar a la enfermería, entramos, por suerte Camelia ya no estaba, y la verdad me daba igual adonde hubiera ido._

_Me curaron la enorme herida del brazo y al poco de salir de la enfermería el sub. Director me dijo que era llama a la oficina del Director, Mark me acompaño, cuando abrí la puerta para mi sorpresa quien estaba sentada aparte del director era Camelia, por que no me sorprendía?_

_-Señorita Nelly tome asiento por favor-_

_-Si-_

_-Le ocurre algo? Es muy extraño en usted que haga estas cosas-_

_-Yo no he empezado y solo me he defendido mire- Le enseñe mi brazo que estaba vendado._

_-Eso es **MENTIRA**- Ya estaba echa con sus lagrimitas como no la iban a creer._

_-Señorita Nelly en este caso no me queda mas remedio que-_

_-**Disculpe**- Me había olvidado por completo de que Mark estaba ahí. –Yo lo he visto todo y le puedo asegurar que Nelly solo se ha defendido, y lo veo muy normal viendo lo que Camelia le hizo- La peli lila no daba crédito a lo que oía._

_-Es eso cierto Camelia?-_

_-Emm… bueno si… y que, se lo merecía-_

_-De veras? Por que-_

_-Poooor, porque si no la soporto y ya esta-_

_-Bien, en ese caso no la quiero volver a ver por aquí Camelia, me ha entendido?-_

_-Per-_

_-Pero nada, ya me ha oído queda expulsada y transferida de centro retírese-_

_-Y señorita Nelly, mis disculpas-_

_-No se disculpe, no hay nada que disculpar, con su permiso me retiro-_

_-Por supuesto-_

_Mark y yo salimos de allí me acompaño hasta casa. Al día siguiente Camelia ya no vino a clase y no se la volvió a ver._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_Hasta hoy._

_-Oye Nelly, te han dicho cuando es la competición-_

_-Celia, tu estabas delante cuando dijeron cando era, no estabas atenta? Es dentro de cuatro días justo después del partido de los chicos, así pues vamos a ensayar-_

_-**Si, vamos!-** _

_Los días fueron pasando no me di de cuenta y ya estábamos en el partido anterior al que nos llevaría a la victoria y al día siguiente ya era el gran momento._

_El resultado fue este Raimon 3-0 Brain._

_Al regresar a la escuela después de celebrarlo Mark me pidió un momento, y yo no se lo negué._

_-Esto… Nelly yo… esto me gustaría decirte algo pero, no encuentro las palabras adecuadas-_

_-Mark, relájate inspira hondo y comienza- _

_-Bien veras yo te quería decir que…-_

_El corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, seria cierto lo que estaba oyendo?_

_-**NELLY, AQUÍ ESTAS!** Te he estado buscando- Silvia? Era Silvia, la verdad es que era muy oportuna._

_-Luego si tal hablamos Nelly- Con esa ultima frase Mark se fue._

_-Siento mucho interrumpirte pero… al parecer se ha pospuesto la competición hasta dentro de una semana-_

_-**Una semana!-**_

_-Si, una semana, al parecer la batería del grupo tiene un problema y lo han pospuesto una semana-_

_-Una semana… Mmm... Cuadra justo el día antes del partido final igual que ahora, bueno no importa-_

_Los días fueron pasando llego el día del partido._

_Mark pudo parar los primeros tiros con la evolución de la mano celestial, después el partido se complico bastante pero lo ganamos Raimon 4-3 Zeus (Emperadores Oscuros)._

_El día de la competición llego, decidimos que actuaran primero ellas, nos convenía saber donde pisábamos, en ese instante llego Mark, que oportuno estábamos solos._

_-Nelly… podríamos seguir la conversación del otro día?-_

_-Por supuesto –_

_-Yo bueno, te quería decir que…-_

_-Que…-_

_-**Que te quiero**… más que como una amiga- Me quede en silencio no me lo creía._

_-Mark… yo…también te quiero-_

_-D-deveras?-_

_-Si- Se fue acercando poco a poco a mí… y ambos nos fundimos en un beso largo y muy tierno, nos separamos por causa de tomar aire._

_-Nelly quieres salir con migo?-_

_-**Si que quiero Mark!-** y así nos volvimos a besar._

**PASO A TERCERA PERSONA**

_Celia iba caminando hacia el camerino cuando alguien tiro de ella era Boby que sin mediar palabra, la agarro y beso apasionadamente, cuando se separaron Celia tomo aire y le devolvió el beso igual de apasionado se miraron a los ojos._

_-Celia sabes que te quiero-_

_-Si, sabes tu lo que significa esto?-_

_-Si, que voy a estar contigo siempre-_

_Silvia estaba poniendo a punto su teclado, cuando Eric la interrumpió._

_-Silvia puedo hablar contigo?-_

_-Si, si antes me dejas decir algo ami- Ella se había decidido_

_-Claro habla-_

_-Eric te **quiero, y ya estoy cansada de tener que esconderlo, te quiero y es así**, y ahora que me querías decir?-_

_-Que yo también te quiero y que quiero que seas mía siempre –_

_-Dios Eric, **BESAME**- Y así se besaron._

**PASO A PRIMERA PERSONA **

_-Mark- Lo bese –Tengo que irme salgo al escenario en diez minutos._

_-Esta bien, suerte te estaré mirando- Me beso en la mejilla y se fue._

_Me encamine hacia el camerino, entre y muy decidida las mire._

_-Cambiaros-_

_-Que?-_

_-Que os cámbieles la ropa-_

_-Nelly, este es el vestuario que elegimos, como nos vamos a cambiar?-_

_-Nuevo plan, me he dado de cuenta de que ellas solo cantan- Sonreí maliciosamente –Pero no bailan, si bailamos y cantamos tenemos mas oportunidad de ganar-_

_-Pero Nelly, no tenemos nada preparado con baile-_

_-Si que lo tenemos yo tengo la música, yo canto y vosotras bailáis la coreografía, con migo-_

_-Y que canción lista?-_

_-Nuestro primer tema…-_

_-Te refieres a…-_

_-Si Shake it up-_

_-Vale, nos cambiaremos-_

_-Chicas recordad esto es **o un todo o un nada, en el escenario se da TODO!**-_

_**-SI!-**_

_Salimos al escenario, totalmente negro, yo vestida con unos pantalones cortos y vaqueros que iban con unos legins brillantes hasta la rodilla y una camiseta suelta a la altura del ombligo de color rosa. Silvia y Celia lo mismo pero con camiseta de color azul y pantalones largos de dance._

_Ya en posición me ajuste el micro lo focos de colores se encendieron._

_-5, 6, 7, 8-_

_La música sonó al ritmo del tema Shake it up, en aquel momento me fundí con la música bailaba con toda mi alma, lo sentía en las venas, era imposible que perdiéramos en ese instante la vi ella sentada mirándome con desprecio por mi mente paso un, **NO VOY A PERDER!**_

_Al terminar el jurado delibero… 15 minutos mas tarde salimos al escenario, los dos grupos._

_-Bien el jurado ha deliberado y este es el resultado, un grupo en cabeza ganando con 4 votos de 5 y el otro perdiendo con 1 voto de 5. El ganador es…**RAIMON GIRLS!-**_

_La emoción me invadió, lo conseguí la hundí, no solo la había ganado si no que también estaba con Mark, no me lo creía, derepente en un destello alguien me había cogido por el cuello y amenazaba con rompérmelo… No me lo creía **CAMELIA!**_

_-Al final… nunca pensé que tendría que recurrir a esto, bueno en fin que se le va ha hacer-_

_-Camelia, suéltame, que crees que haces-_

_-**Calla, ya es suficiente, ven con migo, **tengo algo especial preparado para ti-_

_Me saco del escenario y me monto en un coche después de atarme._

_-Adonde me llevas?-_

_-A darte lo que te mereces, Ray arranca- Había oído bien, había dicho Ray?_

_-**Ray, tu no deberías de estar en la cárcel?-**_

_-Ja ja ja, tengo mis contactos sabes, nunca pensé que me aliaria con Camelia-_

_-Y, que vais a hacer conmigo?-_

_-Te vamos ha hacer desaparecer, lenta y agónicamente, te hará sufrir mucho- Sonreía como una asesina, en verdad tenia miedo, pero tenia que ser fuerte y no derrumbarme._

**PASO A TERCERA PERSONA**

_Los chicos se desesperaban no sabían que hacer ni donde buscar._

_-Chicos…- Hablo Celia –Creo que puedo localizar a Nelly-_

_-**Y como no lo dices antes? Venga encuéntrala!-**_

_-La intentare localizar desde mi portátil por su teléfono-_

_Después de media hora la lograron localizar._

_-Van por monte hacia… la antigua base de la academia Alius-_

_-Bien pues vamos, a que esperamos?-_

_Fueron en coche hacia allá._

**PASO A PRIMERA PERSONA**

_Cuando el coche se paro me obligaron a salir, y me llevaron dentro de aquel gigantesco edificio._

_-Bien, cual es vuestro método de tortura?-_

_-No pienses que va a ser algo normal… ha sido desarrollado con la piedra alius-_

_-Pero… no se había extinguido?-_

_-Te equivocas preciosa Nelly, yo conservaba una gran parte de la piedra-_

_-Ya…- _

_-Bien pues ya esta, desátala Camelia-_

_Después de desatarme en un destello de la nada una bola oscura me atrapo._

_-Emm esto… no me duele ni tengo ninguna herida, que pretendéis con esto?-_

_-Desaparecerás, poco a poco, la oscuridad te ira consumiendo te volverás transparente y oscura y desaparecerás-_

_Me dio un vuelco el corazón, desaparecer? No, no ahora que había logrado varias de mis metas… Mierda, que podía hacer? De repente me sentí cansada no era capaz de hacer nada…_

_Habían pasado 2 horas y yo, ya no era yo trasparente miraba a trabes, las lagrimas querían brotar desde mis ojo pero no las deje, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, derepente sonó una alarma._

_-Mierda, como nos han localizado?-_

_La puerta se abrió y pude ver a los chicos, alegría sentía en aquel momento._

_-**Nelly- **Me grito Silvia _

_-Lo siento mucho chicos llegáis tarde, en unos 10 minutos Nelly desaparecerá por completo-_

_-Camelia, déjala en paz-_

_-Jamás, vamos a aumentar el ritmo, que tal en unos 5 minutos? Y ahora que solo quedan, 5 que vais ha hacer?_

_**Que pasara? Sobrevivirá Nelly? La salvaran? Bueno, espero que dejen Reviews.**_

_**Prometo actualizar pronto BESOS **_


	4. El final de Todo esto

_**Holaaaa e aquí el final siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya esta listo. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la serie tampoco.**_

_**PRIMERA PERSONA.**_

_Abrí los ojos agotada, si en el fondo, sabia que me estaba muriendo. Desvié mi vista hacia abajo, y mi corazón volvió a latir, con el ímpetu de siempre, al ver a los chicos abajo._

_Golpee aquella maldita burbuja, intentando que alguien me prestara atención, cuando vi que Celia y Silvia me miraron y alertaron a los demás no pude evitar que, de tanta alegría, se me escapara un poco por los ojos._

_Seque mis lagrimas y me puse en pie con las fuerzas que me quedaban, dando a entender que yo también quería luchar._

_**PASO A TERCERA PERSONA.**_

_-Sabia que estabas loca, pero no pensé que tanto como para llegar a estos extremos- Hablo Silvia._

_**-Calla! **5 minutos, 5 minutos y mi venganza se hará realidad- Camelia había perdido la cabeza._

_-Esa maquina… Controla todo lo que le haces a Nelly verdad?- pregunto Mark._

_-Si, y que?-_

_-Pues esto!- Mark chuto el balón, con muchísima fuerza, tanta que atravesó la maquina de un lado a otro. Después de eso la burbuja estallo y Camelia rompió en ira._

_**PASO A PRIMERA PERSONA.**_

_Derepente caí al suelo, no era mucha distancia por lo que acabe de pie, ya no estaba desapareciendo ya estaba normal, volvía a ser yo misma._

_Levante mi vista gacha, y mire hacia Camelia, después de eso dije:_

_-Mi turno- Corrí hacia ella como si se me fuera la vida, le metí una patada en la cara tan fuerte, que la tire al suelo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de hacer, hasta Camelia, quien acto seguido se levanto e intento golpearme. Inútilmente porque lo esquive, la agarre del brazo, se lo retorcí, la tire al suelo, le puse el pie encima y tras su grito de dolor le dije:_

_-Esta vez no bonita- El comisario la esposo a ella y a Ray Dark, que estaba inconsciente, porque después de atravesar la maquina, el balón, impacto contra Ray Dark._

_-Bien chicos- Hablo el comisario –Ella ira a un centro de menores y después a la cárcel, el ira a una prisión de máxima seguridad, podéis estar tranquilos-_

_Los chicos se acercaron a mi, fui recibida por Celia y un como te encuentras, también podía distinguir entre tantas preguntas un, como mola lo que hiciste Nelly, me enseñas? Pero… Me aferre con fuerza a los brazos de Celia que era a la que mas cerca tenia en ese momento, mi vista se nublo y lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue un: Nelly vamos aguanta, por parte de Celia._

_Después todo se volvió negro._

_**PASO A TERCERA PERSONA.**_

_Después de que Nelly se desmayara la llevaron rápidamente al hospital, y después de 3 largas horas,, el doctor salio y dijo:_

_-Esta bien, esa maquina, solo la debilito y le quito todas sus defensas ahora mismo, podría correr los 1.000 metros, de lo sana que esta. Eso si un poco mas dentro de esa maquina y no se lo que le podría haber pasado._

_Esta despierta, hay algún familiar o alguien emparentado con ella?-_

_-Yo, soy su novio- Así Mark entro en la habitación._

_**PASO A PRIMERA PERSONA.**_

_Abrí los ojos no sabia muy bien donde estaba, unos minutos después, cuando estaba totalmente lucida, pude ver que estaba en un hospital._

_Sentí que la puerta se abría y esboce una sonrrisa al ver que era Mark, se acerco a mí rápidamente y me pregunto:_

_-Como estas?-_

_-Sana como una manzana – Conteste alegremente._

_Y sin decir nada mas se acerco y me beso con pasión a la vez que con ternura, nos separamos por 2 motivos:_

_Falta de aire y que llamaron a la puerta._

_-Somos nosotros- Se asomaron los chicos –El doctor dice que podemos pasar todos si no armamos jaleo-_

_-Pasar, a que esperáis?- Les dije, y entraron todos en el cuarto._

_-Bueno, y cuando pensabais decirnos lo vuestro?- Preguntaron_

_-Umm… esto… yo os lo iba a decir claro pero como comprenderás, no lo pensaba hacer dentro de una burbuja y al borde de desaparecer, sabéis?_

_-A ti te lo paso, pero a Mark…-_

_-E, pero como comprenderás, no iba a estar ella secuestrada y en esos mismos momentos yo decir estoy saliendo con Nelly, no te parece?-_

_-Vale, vale os lo pasamos- y se echaron a reír-_

_-Yo creo que lo importante es que estamos todos bien, y en especial Nelly, que pensé que se nos iba- Hablo Boby._

_-Que delicado eres cielo-Le contesto Celia._

_-Cielo?, has dicho cielo?, bien hay algo mas que confesar?- Pregunte sonriente, sabia por donde iba el tema._

_-Estoo… bueno… si estamos saliendo, **pero **tenemos la misma escusa que vosotros- Cuando Celia termino de decir esto desvíe mi mirada hacia Silvia, quien al instante se sonrojó y ya sabia que ella también lo había conseguido._

_-Silvia...- Todos nos prestaron atención a ella y a mí. –Que me dices de ti? No tienes nada que decir?- Sonreí triunfante, yo sabia perfectamente que si._

_-Yo… bueno esto yo…-_

_-Silvia y yo estamos juntos- Hablo Eric._

_-Ja, yo ya lo sabía-_

_-L-Lo sabias, p-pero como?-Hablo Silvia._

_-Porque soy muy lista, si no, porque crees que pregunte?- Todos nos echamos a reír y pasamos así la tarde._

_**TIEMPO MÁS TARDE.**_

_Ya hace dos años desde lo sucedido con Camelia y Ray Dark, y yo estoy mas feliz que nunca, hoy es mi aniversario con Mark, ya hacemos 2 años juntos, y estoy mas feliz que nunca, ahora mismo estoy de camino a casa de Mark, dicen que las mujeres tardamos pero el tarda mas que una mujer, increíble verdad?. Cuando llego me recibe la madre de Mark._

_-Nelly, da gusto volver a verte- Dicho esto me abraza, y le correspondo estar con Mark me hace mucho bien._

_-Lo mismo digo, esta listo Mark?-_

_-No, aun no, ya sabes como es este chico- _

_-Si lo se- Dicho esto nos echamos a reír._

_-Ya estoy, ya estoy-Bajo Mark corriendo las escaleras. Nos despedimos y fui guiada por el a no se donde._

_-Mark a donde vamos?-_

_-Ya lo veras se paciente- A unos pasos de llegar a aquel sitio, me vendo los ojos._

_-Lista?-_

_-Si-_

_-Seguro?-_

_-Mark-_

_-Vale, vale, abre los ojos.-Los abrí y lo primero que puede ver fue el auditorio._

_-**El auditorio!-**_

_-Si donde empezamos a salir- Fuimos hasta el escenario, aquello me traía un montón de recuerdos, pero sin darme cuenta tropecé con un cable y fui a acabar encima de Mark._

_-Eh? No duele?-_

_-No por que has caído encima mío- Hablo Mark. Me recosté en el suelo y me apoyé en su pecho, el me abrazo y después nos besamos._

_-Ah se me olvidaba, tu regalo de aniversario, ten- Mark me dio un paquete rosa lo abrí y dentro había una gargantilla del mismo color, sonreí y le bese._

_-Acércate que te lo pongo- Mark me puso el collar._

_-Ten toma este es el tuyo- Le di el paquete de color azul lo abrió y dentro había un collar de plata que era la mitad de un corazón._

_-Esa es tu mitad, esta es la mía- Le enseñe mi mitad. SE puso el colgante._

_-Te quiero-_

_-Yo también a ti Mark- y nos volvimos a tumbar juntos_

_-Mark, me prometes que no me vas a dejar nunca?-_

_-Te lo prometo- Así nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Sin duda yo era la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_Sobre Silvia y Celia a ambas le iba muy bien, creo que Silvia estaba esperando un hijo de Eric, parecía más prudente, era un abroma en verdad me alegro por ellas, me ha pedido que yo sea la madrina, he aceptado por supuesto._

_Estos serán con certeza los años más felices de las tres, al final todo ha salido muy bien._

_**FIN.**_

_**Os ha gustado, espero que si, por favor me gustaría saber vuestra opinión así que dejar Reviews.**_

_**Besos.**_


End file.
